


How To Care For a Bird

by Lavvi



Category: RWBY
Genre: ;), Caught, Consensual Sex, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, He might be slightly OOC, best birb boi, but qrow is a birb, lmao does that make any sense?, there's a plot if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 10:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16679917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavvi/pseuds/Lavvi
Summary: Qrow Branwen, a huntsman has found himself running full speed into a window while in bird form. He loses consciousness and wakes up to find himself unable to transform back, and in a cast. Jerking from his nest he whipped his head around, a panicked squawk escaping his beak. He turned, coming face to face with a curious eyed girl. "I was wondering when you'd wake up, that window took quite a toll on you."





	How To Care For a Bird

You currently sat with a limp crow cradled in your hands, a very panicked expression across your face. The poor thing had ran into your window at what seemed like the speed of light, because it left a hell of a dent in the glass. You were surprised it didn't shatter on impact, and you're glad it didn't. 1. The bird would be dead. 2. The mess would be terrible, and the bird would be dead. 

It was out cold in your hands and you used some torn paper and a shallow wicker basket to act as a nest for now. You could see its chest rise and fall, as well as a very mangled wing, which made your stomach lurch at the sight. Poor thing. After placing it gingerly in the nest, you pulled out your scroll, dialing up your friend. It rang for a few seconds before it picked up, and a very annoyed voice sounded at the other end of the line.

"Y/n it's 3 am. What do you want." Your friend said, you had obviously woken them from their sleep, oops.

"Uhh, so a bird ran into my window, and didn't break it, which is odd because it left a really big dent. I'm kinda scared that it is really hurt because its wing is like all tons of fucked up." You began rambling to them, your voice growing higher in pitch as your worry for the bird increased.  
"Okay okay, calm down. I'll be over in 10." You heaved a big sigh.

"I don't know what i'd do without you."

"You'd die." The line went blank and you closed your scroll, pulling a chair up next to the bird. You watched it, biting your lip anxiously. 5 minutes had passed. Standing up, you headed to your kitchen to make coffee for you and your expected company. Tapping your foot impatiently, you pulled out a heavily packed first-aid kit from your medicine cabinet, laying it out on the counter. The coffee machine had dinged, indicating it was done, and you pulled out two mugs. You poured the miracle liquid into the two cups, setting them down on the table to cool, and waited for the knock on the door. 

The knock came and you practically sprinted to the door, flinging it open. Your friend shouldered past you, grabbing the coffee, and first aid kit and sitting in the chair next to the bird. You watched, chewing your lip anxiously as they examined the crow, you watched as their face twisted into a frown. 

"What's wrong?" You asked, stepping closer.

"It's covered in scars, that could mean he's a violent bird. I say, we correct the wing, no cast, and toss him out. Because if he wakes up, chances are he might attack you." 

"But he's a crow, crows are one of the friendliest birds?" You retorted, "Just put the cast on, if he attacks me it's my fault." 

"Suit yourself." They patched the bird up quickly, wrapping it in the cast and securing it, "You got a syringe or something?" 

"Yeah, give me a second." You turned, slinking off to your bathroom to find a syringe, digging through your drawers, your hand brushed against the plastic tube. Wrapping your fingers around it you pulled it out, bringing it to your friend. "So what's it for?"

"That's how you're going to give it water until it wakes up." They started, "If it doesn't wake up in 2 days, we'll need to get tubes set up to get some food in too." You nodded, casting a worried glance to the bird.

"Do I need to clean anything?" They shook their head.

"Call me if shit hits the fan." 

"Will do!" You smiled, taking their empty coffee cup. 

"Thanks for the coffee," They said, making their way towards the door. You nodded, smiling and walking them to the door, opening it for them.

"I'll give you updates!" They walked out, raising a hand and waving goodbye.

"Goodbye, Y/n." 

"Goodbye" You replied, closing the door.

You let out a heavy sigh as the door closed, heaving a sigh, you turned off all the lights and laid down in your bedroom, the crow was resting in the nest on your nightstand. Most of your stuff was on the floor since he was such a large bird. 

"Wake up soon little guy." You whispered, closing your eyes and falling asleep.

When you woke up, it was 2 in the afternoon, whoops. You turned a curious gaze to the bird, watching it closely. Suddenly, the bird lurched forward, letting out a series of panicked squawks. 

"Hey, hey, hey, it's OK little guy, you're safe." You whispered to the bird, It whipped its head over to you in alarm, looking offended. You stayed back, opting not to try and touch him to soothe him, heeding your friends advice. He finally calmed down after realizing you weren't going to hurt him, you had hoped. He was glaring at you, staying near the edge of the nest, farthest from you. "Listen here, Mr. Crow," You pointed a finger at him. He snapped his beak at you, and you continued. "You ran into my window as how ever fucking fast you can fly, and left a huge ass dent, and broke your wing. So you're stuck here with me until that wing gets better." You then smiled. " So lets get to know each other." 

The bird looked at you mockingly, turning to walk off the nest, but stumbled off the edge, you caught him in your hand and helped him back up. "Listen here buddy, if you want to go anywhere, I gotta go with you, at least until you get your bearings back and can balance and walk properly." The bird visibly sighed and slumped into the nest, giving in to his uselessness. "Um, so" You tapped your fingers, trying to grasp the words. "Gosh why am I talking to a bird, this is so stupid." He shook his feathers, his beady eyes still fixed on you. "I have some work to do, and I need to keep an eye on you, but I don't have enough room to put your nest on my desk. So the only way you can be near me is in here." You pointed to your shirt, which was a f/c V-neck that exposed some of your cleavage, specifically the crevice that was formed between the two. The bird hobbled forward calmly, waiting for you to pick him up. You picked him up, and you slid him comfortably down. He shifted around before stilling, letting out a blissful huff. 

"Well aren't you suddenly calm." You chuckled, heading to your desk in your living room. Turning on the news, you booted up your computer, heading to your kitchen to get together breakfast? Lunch. You felt the bird shuffle around again, his head resting against the collar of the v-neck. He watched you prepare the food. Clicking his beak amusingly. "What do crows even eat?" You shrugged softly, the bird squawking in alarm as he slipping, and bit onto the collar. "Sorry," You pressed your upper-arms closer together, making sure he was propped up comfortably. You cut a bit of meat, cooking it thoroughly , you cut off a decent bit, and pulled out two shallow and small bowls. You filled one with water and the other with the meat. Placing them on your desk, you headed back to the kitchen to prepare your own food, a simple sandwich. Sitting down, you pulled up your work, and looked down to the bird, who was turned towards the news. 

"I got you some food, you're going to have to leave my shirt to eat." You moved to remove him from your shirt, but he nipped at your finger. Shuffling further down. You chuckled, "Fine, you can stay." You picked up a piece of the meat, typing slowly with one hand and offered it to him. He ate it quickly, clicking his beak for the next piece. This process continued until he had finished the bowl. "Thirsty?" You asked, holding up the other bowl. He drank up some letting out a small chirp of thanks. 

When you had finished working, it was well after 7, he had fallen asleep in your shirt, smiling you cleaned up and set him gently in his nest to sleep. 

\- - - 2 Weeks Later - - -  
You had taken off the cast, and he was stretching his wings, still sore he was confined to walking, and he still loved snuggling up between your boobs. He refused to leave you alone, staying in his safe perch of in your shirt. You had spoiled that bird and was surprisingly intelligent, listening to your ranting and chirping back to you softly. He'd seen all your moods in just 2 short weeks. Well, besides one. You were more stressed this week, you hadn't let off your steam in quite awhile and it was creeping up on you. But, he wouldn't leave you alone long enough to even sneak in a little bit. 

You devised a plan, make him a huge meal, and give yourself plenty of time, hopefully. Setting to work, you made the best meal ever, making sure it was rich in flavor so he could savor it for as long as possible. You were antsy, bouncing on your feet, and rushing to make the food. 

Finally, it was finished. A good 30 minutes slaved away to this stupid but oddly human bird. You set it on the table, making sure he could get down, but not without struggle. "Hey, buddy where'd you run off to?" Wandering around, you found him in your room, on your bed. He shot you a knowing look, that damn bird. "Listen here, you go eat, while I let off some steam." You pointed an accusing finger at the bird. "Deal?" He only let out a cackle before leaping off the bed and walking out smugly. You slammed the door shut, locking it and flinging yourself onto your bed, shoving your pants down. Quickly getting to work. 

You licked your lips, wetting your fingers with your saliva, while pressing your thighs together. A soft moan bubbled in your throat as you pressed your fingers against your labia. Cupping your hand, you teased your entrance softly, while you brought another hand down to softly swirl around your small bundle of nerves. Your breathing stuttered, and you raised your hips into your hand, rocking against them softly as you got a rhythm going. Finally, you slid in a finger, back arching as a soft moan escaped your lips. You picked up your speed, inserting another finger and rubbing lazy circles on your clit. You were coming undone, your mouth parted as you closed your eyes in bliss. You bit your lip as you climbed closer and closer to your release. You pulled out your fingers, choosing to rub lazy circles against your leaking hole, your essence coating your fingers and inner thighs, hips rocking, you sped up your tight circles on your clit. High pitched whines escaped from your throat, so close. So close, so so close. Your back arched as you desperately fucked yourself with your fingers, moans climbing in frequency and in volume. Eyes closed tight in pleasure, chest heaving you were almost there. With it being so long since you had masturbated, you expected it wouldn't last long, but your sweet release was taking its time. Maybe it was the gnawing thought in the back of your mind that the bird was silently judging you. 

You had paused in your pace, about to give up when a knock was heard at your door. Fear gripped your stomach and you flew off the bed, wrenching your pants up as best you could and pressing your ear to the door. You could hear steady breathing coming from the other side, a gruff voice echoing out. "Y/n I know you're in there. Open the door for me wont you, kitten?" Your sex tingled at his voice, he spoke so familiarly of you, yet you've never heard him before. 

"Who are you?!" Your voice rang out, shaky and airy. You heard a chuckle. 

"You know, for looking after me for two weeks, I had figured you would at least remember my personality." 

"Mr. Crow?" You asked uncertainly 

"Just Qrow. With a Q, that is." 

"How does that even work? Your name's Qrow, and you turn into a crow." You snorted to yourself, finding the coincidence in names amusing. 

"Yeah, yeah I get that a lot. Now won't you open up, doll?" 

"Sometimes, I cry at night." 

"Not that way!" You sputtered a laugh, he chuckled along with you. 

"Before I let you in. Prove to me you're Mr. Crow." You said, cracking the door open and hesitating to look out.

You looked out and found a crow, quirking an eyebrow, you opened the door wider and Qrow transformed back into his usual form, a cocky smile on his face. 

"There, good enough?" You nodded before punching him in the chest. He gaped at you, giving you a betrayed look.

"That's for lying to me about being just a bird! You could've paid for my window to be replaced, as well as you taking so much pleasure of resting between my boobs!" 

"I couldn't change back. I think it was because I was hurt, but that never happened before. Also, I saw the opportunity, and I took it." He smirked at you, looking at you through half lidded eyes. "Now, are we going to resume your unfinished work or?" You widened your eyes at him, gaping softly. He stepped in, and you looked up meeting his sharp gaze. 

"You're tall." You whispered and he let out a chuckle at your comment. Closing the door behind him, he snaked his hands around your hips, pulling you closer to him, your chests pressing against each other. Gaping softly up to him, he gave you a soft smirk. "Fuck me please." 

"That's my girl." He leaned down, capturing your lips in a kiss, he pushed you against the wall, you stood on the balls of your feet to reach him easier. You felt him smile against your lips and he pulled back, resting his forehead against yours, before he hoisted you up. You squeaked in alarm, wrapping your legs around him. You felt his chest slightly vibrate as he chuckled at your reaction. He captured your lips in another kiss, both of you setting a rhythm, softly grinding your hips against him and moaning into the kiss. It turned sloppy quickly, tongues clashing as you rocked your hips against his. 

"The bed, please." You gasped out between open mouthed kisses, he groaned against your lips, laying you down on the bed and separated the kiss. He discarded his shirt, and you followed, "You know, it's kinda funny. We go from kind of strangers, to fucking." Qrow chuckled, pushing you down as he straddled your hips. 

"We can always stop." He said nonchalantly, taking his hands off of you and waiting for your response. Sitting up, you placed a hand on his chest, tracing your hand over a small scar on his stomach, you watched his face twist softly in pain. A hiss escaping from his lips. Shaking your head, you twisted him around, pressing his back to the bed, and straddled his hips, softly rocking yourself against him. 

"I want to keep going." He bucked his hips up to yours, both moaning softly. His hands gripped your hips, pulling you against him. He took off your bra, discarding it off the bed. He cupped your breasts and you arched into his touch, closing your eyes as your lips parted. He pinched your nipple, then rubbed his thump over it soothingly, repeating it for the other one, watching your face for your reactions. A heated whine left your lips, your heat aching as you ground down against him harder. "I want you," you moaned against him, picking up speed of grinding your hips together, feeling your panties soaking. 

"Eager, aren't we?" His voice husky as he stopped his ministrations on your breasts. He picked you up, moving you off of him, you moaned needily at the loss of his presence. He stood at the edge of the bed as you rubbed yourself through your panties. He shed the rest of his clothing, freeing his leaking member from the confines of his underwear. Your lips parted as you eyed him. Raising a hand, you wrapped it around him, stroking him sensually. He keened into your touch, a gravelly moan escaping the back of his throat. You scooted closer to him, darting your tongue out and swiping it experimentally over the tip. His hand was instantly on the back of your head, threading through your hair, giving it a soft tug. You let out a sultry moan, licking a strip from the base to the tip of his cock, swirling your tongue over the tip, and wrapping your lips over it. You closed your eyes, taking more of him in. His groans graced your ears and you hollowed your cheeks, and took in as much more of him as you could, using your hand to stroke the rest. His hand yanked on your hair, a strangled groan escaping from his throat, followed by a short string of curses. You were pulled off his cock, your jaw still hanging open as you wiped the spit off of your chin, smiling up at him. "You are gonna be the death of me." He smirked, helping you out of your underwear. 

You laid back on the bed, stroking you clit idly as he crawled onto the bed. A gentle hand moved your off your pussy. His own replacing the soft circles, back arching off the bed, the callouses of his fingers bringing a new sensation. It heated you up, and you begged him for more. His finger teasing your leaking hole, slipping in two, he thrust his fingers to a steady rhythm, whines escaping from your mouth as he thrust into you with his fingers. 

"Please, I want more, want you." You moaned airily, trying to pull his fingers out. 

"You gotta be patient, kitten." He groaned softly into your ear, eliciting another moan, you begged quietly for him. He teased your folds with his cock, purposely missing your entrance. He pulled back again, positioning himself and sliding in. Feeling you clench against him, he stopped for a second, and taking in a ragged breath. "Fuck, so good." He finally bottomed out, both of you letting out a satisfied moan. 

He began moving and began thrusting shallowly, picking up his pace as your reactions grew broader. He leaned over you, capturing your lips in another kiss, a sloppy one at that. It was open mouthed and mostly tongue. You bit your lip, moans spilling from your them. He had one hand braced on the headboard, the other on your hip, keeping himself steady. His hair was in his face, sticking to it as sweat glistened on his forehead. He looked sinful, and you brought your hips down to meet his, and you both moaned in unison. His pace picked up, and you curled your legs around his middle, pulling him closer. 

"Mm close!" You gasped out, moans growing in frequency as he brushed against your spot multiple times. His pace stuttered as he readjusted, he was hitting it every time. "Fuck!" The hand on the headboard came down and rubbed over your clit. Sending you over the edge, moans spilled from your lips as you peaked, back arching into him and rutting down against his hips. You heard a string of curses escape from his lips, followed by a moan as he released as well, his pace slowing as he spilled inside you. Chests heaving, he pulled out, and laid beside you, both staring into each others eyes.

"I should run into your window more." He huffed, a playful smirk on his lips. You lightly slapped his shoulder, smiling at him. "Do you want to clean up?" He asked, you shook your head, eyes closing.

"I'm exhausted. I can't even lift a finger." You groaned out, scooting closer to him. He placed his arm over you, pulling you closer. You nuzzled into his touch, closing your eyes and smiling contently, a goofy after-sex smile on your face. 

You both drifted to sleep, cuddled up beneath the covers, his arm on your waist and you nuzzled into his chest. 

Maybe he will run into your window more, well maybe not window, but door.

**Author's Note:**

> hi i spent 4 hours writing the sex scene but hey atleast it's half decent?


End file.
